


The Book report

by HarmonyThroughPeace



Series: Sashilda Stories [1]
Category: Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I just really like this okay?, cute girls crushing on one another, we need more f/f ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmonyThroughPeace/pseuds/HarmonyThroughPeace
Summary: Sashi's teacher suggests a tutor to help her redo her book report, Matilda Is the one to help out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fist time writing for this pairing. I hope you like it!

_5 minutes Sashi, then its art class, then it's kicking back, while kicking butt for the next few hours._ Sashi thought to herself. 

She was not the biggest fan of english class, nor the best at it, but it was a required class. She continued to copy down the vocab words on the board as the teacher walked around the class passing back the book reports. 

The teacher then came to her desk, setting her papers face down. That wasn't good. Sashi's pencil clacked on the desk as she rushed to flip it over.

"F, See me after class."

Darnit! This was gonna set things back, her plans were ruined! It was official, Sashi now hated mondays.

As the bell rang signaling passing time for the students, sashi stuff her packets into her backpack and trudged up to the teacher's desk, unaware of the student walking up to the desk alongside her.

"You wanted to see me?" The pair said in unision. They looked at each other, Sashi was confused as she saw the girl with the uggs and ponytail, known as The class bookworm. She usually excelled at book reports. Many a time she could remember such passionate presentations from the girl, what was she doing here? and why did she look like she was going to die of nervousness?

The teacher addressed Sashi first.

"Sashi, as you know you do not have a passing grade for your book report, and this is the last book report for the semester. Its 45% of your grade, and if you want to pass Im going to need you to redo it."

"Yes ma'am" She replied. The teacher then addressed the Bookworm.

"Matilda, I would like you to help Sashi with her book report."

So her name was Matilda. 

_Nice name._ Sashi thought.

Matilda sighed in relief. 

"Okay, phew I thought I was in trouble for a second!"

The teacher chuckled "It will be an interesting day if you ever get in trouble" She said. "But as I was saying, id like you two to work after school in the library today, and for the next few days until its done. If you can do that, Sashi will be all caught up."

"Okay." Matilda replied.

"I have work, ms.-"

"Well if that's the case i'll give you an extension until you can get a few days off. Please do try to."

"Yes ma'am"

"Alright you two Are free to go, let me write a few passes so you can get to class."

"Thank you!" Matilda said.

"Okay." Sashi replied.

\-------------

"Jeez, got suck redoing a project huh?" Penn said.

"Yeah, so next week you won't be seeing a lot of me after school." Sashi Muttered. "This is just great! I'm jeopardizing the mission!"

"what? Sashi you won't even be there, you can't leopard-size if you don't show up."

"Its _Jeopardize_ boone, and that's exactly why. The team doesn't function the same if we all aren't here!"

"Come on sash, we can make it work." Penn said. Sashi was not convinced, yet said nothing in reply.

"I'll see you guys later okay?"

"Bye sashi!" Boone and penn headed off to their next period, leaving sashi on her own but not for long.

"Hey sashi!" A voice called.

Sashi went into full red alert and turned ready to pounce. Matilda skidded to a stop, seemingly unfazed by sashi's reaction. 

That was...weird Sashi thought.

"I was thinking later after school we could find a book you want to do your project on, I know a really good one I think you'd like! Its about-"

"I'm busy today. Sorry" Matilda's face faltered for a minute but returned to a smile.

"Oh, yeah that's okay. I understand" Sashi felt like she made matilda feel bad about helping her. She didn't like it. She wanted her to smile and be joyful, like she was in class.

"But I'm free tomorrow. If you want." She perked up at hearing this. And a smile spread across her face.

"Cool! I'll see you then after 6th period at the middleburg library?"

"What's wrong with the school library?"

"They still haven't ordered the book Id think you'd like. I swear your gonna love this one!"

"Alright." Sashi replied.

"See you tomorrow!"

As Matilda walked away Sashi felt something strange bloom inside her. It was a strangely pleasant feeling. But felt words couldn't describe it. She really liked this feeling, but hated it at the same time, unsure as to why.

No time to dwell on it though as she rushed to her class just before the passing bell rang.


End file.
